Be My Girlfriend, Tobio-chan!
by QuinnC
Summary: Kageyama doesn't expect that his life changes after he bumped into a crazy scientist whom secretly put a untested formulated chewing gum into his pocket, after he consumes it, he transforms into a...? Read and you'll find out the unrevealed mystery. [Oikawa x Kageyama]#OiKageLovers#specialFeatureInFuture tanakaSaeko #inspiredFromDetectiveConanSeries
1. Chapter 1

**BE MY GIRLFRIEND, TOBIO-CHAN!**

**By: QuinnC**

**Oikawa x Kageyama # Specially for Oikage Fangirls ~ o ~**

It was in the middle of night already but here, inside Oikawa's household, someone voice making the quiet night becomes quite dissaster. " Aaarghh! Why must him? Why it must be him? Tobio-chan is supposed to be my greatest opponent but..hey! it must be something wrong somewhere with this love-meter apps. I won't believe it…nahh..i won't…..but…arghh!"

Oikawa was somewhat interested with this Love-meter apps on iPhone after he saw some of his classmates are crazy about this app so he intends to try it, but he don't know why his fingers were typing his former kouhai's name fluently and barely think about it…so, the love- meter results is.. PERFECT COUPLE! He was then scolded by his mom for being too threw his sights outside the window. ' Tobio is hella adorable…jeez, am I crazy about thinking how cute he is? Nahh..it is out of my mind though.' He sighed.

'If only Tobio chan being a girl then there got no problem on dating him in front of the public. People might think I am a crazy to date with a boy….hahaha, how I wonder?'

Oikawa mumbled without realizing, a shooting star already passing him. Right before his eyes fall into the night sky.

…

The next morning, Kageyama as usual woke up early and around 6.30 a.m he was ready with his Karasuno jersey for morning practice. "Okaa-san, I'm leaving…"

"Wait, at least take some breakfast before you go!" Kageyama huffed. "Okaa-san.. I'm already late. I will get a box of milk when I arrived at school, I promise."

"Tobio..you rotten child! Do you know how much effort I put to make sandwiches for our breakfast? Eat already!" his mother seemed mad, well, Kageyama's short tempered characteristics comes from his mother's genetic as well.

"Tobio, just take a bite for this time. It's pretty unusual she made us breakfast early in the morning like today, we should be grateful." His father smiled while taking a sip of coffee from his cup. Kageyama obeyed his parents command and sat down. His mother now seemed satisfied with his reaction. The family was having their breakfast while watching news on TV.

"A crazy scientist who was known as 'Mad Scientist' has escaped from the cops surveillance yesterday. Mad Scientist had once being caught by police for producing a wave machine to distract computerized system and trying to steal away the most precious relics in the museum. His private laboratory was being banned in order to obstruct him from preparing another illegal experimental subject. Currently, he was being trailed sneaking into his laboratory but he managed to escaped together with his apparatus and unidentified chemical substance. Civillian are adviced to be cautious with this man. If anybody sees him, contact the cops immediately. Next, regarding issue…."

Kageyama,s mother felt goosebumps while his father seemed relaxed. "I hope the criminal doesn't come to me! Why the police let a crazy freak like that escape?". "If he ever dare to come to me I will smack him. Don't worry mom, you're strong enough to take him down,"said Kageyama while taking his last bite. "Thanks for the meal! Okaa-san, otoo-san.. I'm leaving now, bye!"

" _Ki o sukete ne_, Tobio!"

…

Kageyama jogged along his way to Karasuno High School in order to arrive earlier than his little besties (although both of them denied the fact). Suddenly…Bump!

He accidentally bumped with an old man. His briefcase fell on the ground. " Gomennasai..let me help you with that, ossan!" Kageyama crouched down to pick up the content that thrown out from the briefcase but he somehow felt curious with those aluminium packed items. The old man smiled at him, "Thanks for helping. You're really a good boy." He said while adjusting his black hat.

"You are welcome," said Kageyama while his eyes staring suspiciously at the briefcase, but he had no intention to ask the old man so he just continued his walkway towards school. From afar, the old man smirked mysteriously.

"One more serve practice and we're done!" said coach Ukai during their after school practice. "Osu!"

"Uhh…practising during summer is incredibly tiring than ever, eh!" complained Tanaka after he took a seat next to Nishinoya. "I want beach…" uttered Nishinoya. "EHHH? Why in this sudden.." Tanaka and Hinata (who just joined them) surprised with Nishinoya's spartan statement. Nishinoya stood and hold Tanaka's shoulder. " You know, Ryuu..summer heat will bring you a heat stroke.."

"Ehh?" it was not only Tanaka who seemed shocked with his sudden exchange, all the club member felt Nishinoya seemed odd at this moment. "Daichi, did Nishinoya knocked his head somewhere?" whispered Suga. "Haihh..how can I say this? Sometimes, an idiot can be quite genius. He sure study a lot."

"Ni..Nishinoya speaks about scientific knowledge! He just said about heat stroke, means he read scientific facts! He finally managed to study! Nishinoya..I'm so proud of you for the first time being your classmate! Isk..isk.." Narita knelt down and wiped his 'tears of joy'. Kageyama didn't get any idea on what Narita said (due to his low self awareness) " Eh, is it so strange Noya-san acting like that? I think he just being normal like usual." "It is completely abnormal! Science subject is Noya-san's absolute rival cuz' he always get terrible marks when it comes to chemistry or physics or biology! But..when he suddenly talked about science..holy shock! Oh my God..Noya-san! Please turn normal again.." Tanaka hugged his buddy while begging that Nishinoya would turn back to normal. As a result, Nishinoya knocked him on his bald head. "It is a general knowledge, _aho_! By the way, aren't ya thought the same about going anywhere that can cool our body and minds?"

"Nishinoya is right." Takeda sensei popped out from nowhere. The team lined up and sat infront of their sensei and coach. " Sensei, are you saying that we're going somewhere during this summer holiday?" asked Daichi. Takeda sensei nodded and smiled. "Well, my uncle owned a chalet at XX Island. The island has many captivating view that you will never forget once you saw them. I can ask him to reserve some for us."

"Yeaahh!"

…

**Kageyama POV**

I got no idea on what were they discussing about since I would prefer practising even during this hot summer. On the other hand, I need to improve my jump serve so I had no intention to picnic or whatever it is. I slip my hand inside my jersey's pocket and luckily I found something to chew. 'A chewing gum? Since when I bought it?' I unseal its wrapper and began to chew it. After some times, my stomach felt uneasy and my chest felt hot and heavy. The pain was so intense, I really can't hold it anymore.

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!" I screamed with my hands holding my chest before I found myself struggling on the flour.

"Kageyama! Wha..sensei!" all my teammates panicked, especially my besties, Hinata. Daichi-san hold my forehead. "His body is hot! Kageyama, are you suffering from high fever?" I shook my head. I was completely fine until just a moment ago. " Ka…Kageyama..just don't die!" If I was fine I will knocked Hinata's head for saying it out loud. Shimizu-san rushing towards me and put cold towel around my head and neck. "It's no use! His body is still hot."

"Yachi-san! Call 119 now!" Yachi nodded and immediately took out her cellphone. Her movement stopped before she could do that as she saw vapours around my body. Everyone inside the gym shocked. "Wohoo..I had seen this moment only in TV but I'm surprised that I can see them for real!" Tanaka was excited and shocked at the same time. Couple of minutes later, I feel relieved. My body regain to its normal temperature but….something seems weird. Everyone's faces staring at me as they see me as a ghost. "Ka…Kage…" Hinata stammering while his index finger pointed at me. I grimaced, "What?" I scolded him but..eh? Why did my voice sounds weird? Asahi-san's mouth was wide opened, so did everyone. What's wrong with them actually?

"Uhm..by the way, my chest feels heavy. What's going on?" I touched my chest and so I feels like….ehhh? Since when…

"Ka..Kageyama..turns into…."

I got….THIS BOOBS?!

"A girl!" and so..everybody went into chaos.

-Chapter Ends-


	2. Chapter 2

**#FromTheAuthor'sPanel:- Hello readers! Since I'm a newbie here I dunno whether my story impressed u'olls or not (actually I'm pretty good in grammar but not the vocab!)Starting from this chapter and so on, I will write Kageyama as 'she/ her' instead of 'he/ him' until he return to his original disposition.**

**#Also..during this opportunity, I would eager to apologize cuz I've made some 'technical' mistakes in the previous chapter! I'm sorry! I just realized it soon after I've published the story. So here is the corrections- [ He was then scolded by his mother for being ****too loud. Oikawa threw**** his sights outside the window…]**

**#Million of thanks to reviewers! I am so grateful that you like this fic so much. Just for fellow readers, I herewith the update for new chapter! Enjoy reading! p/s; I do not own Haikyuu but this fic.**

**Chapter 2: One Troublesome Day**

A short, silky black-haired boy..whooopsie, a girl sitting on the floor dumbfoundedly while hands clutching her hair harshly. " What on Earth had happened? Why Kageyama becomes a girl in a blink of an eye? It is truly ridiculous!" shouted Hinata. Seeing his partner transformed into a girl drove him nuts. "Calm down, Hinata. Maybe it's kind of pranks or something..just..maybe." Yamaguchi tried to convince him while himself was struggling for not laughing at the poor setter. On the other hand, Tsukishima was smirking meaningfully. Guess he had dirty plans to tease the 'King'.

" It's obviously not kind of pranks. No matter how you look at it, those are real boobs! Look!" Once Hinata finished his line, he innocently put his hand on Kageyama's breast. As a result, the setter squealed 'kyaa' and Hinata's cheek met with her iron fist within one second. Pink blushes became visible on Kageyama's face. "Hinata you..damn pervert!"

Daichi startled and his eyes widen in astonishment. " Am..am I misheard or something? Kageyama just said 'kyaa'! I've never heard he said something abnormal such that! What a shock!" now was the caiptain's turn to get overwhelmed.

"Daichi, you should've said 'she'." Asahi tried to correct the captain's pronunciation.

"Shouyou it's not fair! I want to touch them to!" As soon as Nishinoya said that, he dashed towards the terrified girl. Luckily, Sugamama was there to protect his 'daughters' dignity.

"Don't you dare to touch my daughter's private you dang pervert! Once again you do that I will give you no mercy. Tanaka and Tsukishima too! Don't ya ever trying to do sexual harassment towards my daugthter! Got it?" that's what the Mom said.

"Oukay.."

'Suga-san's instinct is always sharp. Never mind, King. I will find an opportunity to tease you another time.' Tsukishima mumbled.

"Well.. I have no idea how Kageyama had become like this but we're really at disadvantages. If Kageyama won't recover until next two months, he will has low chance to enter the next tournament." Their coach's statement made all of them agaped in incredulity. That's mean, Kageyama won't participate in boys volleyball match because he was now appeared as a girl!

"Hey, I can still play if I disguise as a boy! Nobody will noticed my gender, just hid this 'thing' with other stuffs so that it won't be obvious." Kageyama pout, unsatisfied with coach Ukai opinion. "Hmm..sometimes, it does make sense." Ukai succumbed but he still worried cuz there was no guarantee that the secret will be hidden forever.

"And..one more thing, Kageyama-san. If you won't recover until the end of this summer break, how would you attend the class with this state? Teachers and your classmates will torture you tons of inquiry, besides, how will they react when you're telling the truth that, you suddenly transformed into a girl during practise. They may not accept the facts that sounded illogical." Takeda gave his opinion.

Tongg!

Kageyama felt like a heavy stone just hit her head. Those adults were not helping her with better problem solving. All they did were adding her frustration plus, why she must care about attending classes? Her concern was only on volleyball, not sitting in class and cramming. But..wait, what will happen if her teacher decides to meet her parents if she kept skipping classes. Her secret will be revealed in front of her parents! Furthermore, she didn't want to tell about this abnormality to her parents.

"Kageyama..are you all right? Ne..Kageyama!" Sugawara poked his kouhai's cheek as he saw Kageyama stunned all of a sudden.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Kageyama tailed Yachi along the walkway towards Yachi's condominium until she was brought into amazement when Yachi showed her bedroom.<p>

"Woahh..so big! Yachi, your bedroom is nice and big! How rich your family are!"

Yachi giggled seeing Kageyama's expression. " It's not so spectacular as rich people used to be but, I am glad that my room is comprehensive enough even for four people. This is all I can do to help you, Kageyama-san. I'm sorry that I can't help you to recover!" once Yachi said that, she knocked her head on her bed. She felt a bit guilty maybe. Kageyama rushed into her and hold her shoulder to keep Yachi calm. "Yachi, don't push youself too much. You're a big help when I run into troubles. So, please don't feel any guilty. Having me to stay in your house and sharing bedroom with someone like me, I feel so grateful."Kageyama tried to bring back confidence in Yachi.

"Yo..you feel like that? Heww..now I feel relieved. Uhmm..so..Kageyama-san, since you're staying here for a while, I have a responsibility to treat you as _onna_ (woman) as well as giving a-female-only lesson so that you will get used of your 'female body'!" Yachi's eyes was shining in determination. Thanks to Kageyama, she recovered from her lack of confident.

Kageyama nodded. The idea to let her stay with Yachi was proposed by Shimizu and was agreed by Daichi.

* * *

><p>Flashback..<p>

"Maa..maa..don't cry, Kageyama." Sugawara hugged the sad kouhai by her neck and stroked her hair gently. Kageyama hiccuped. She didn't realize when the tears suddenly dripped out of her blue eyes. She somewhat felt frustrated with the thought 'why only me are given with this misfortune. Why am I fated to be a girl at time like this? Or is it my retribution for being tyrant during middle school?' so far, it brought her to sadness and sorrow.

"Suga..i think, you're much more like her mom. When did you learn comforting people like that?" asked Asahi.

"I learnt it from my mother." He simply replied.

"Huh? Kageyama is crying! If you saw a pig flying, I think..it is the best idiom to describe Kageyama now! He is crying for real!" Hinata was hardly to digest how extremely Kageyama's personality was reversed. "God..please return back our original Kageyama to us! He is completely abnormal" Hinata chanted his prayer only to be smacked by Yamaguchi on the shoulder.

"Kageyama is now a 'she' Hinata-kun." Yachi said.

"Shuddap dumbass Hinata! If only I know how to control this female personalities I will never turn out to be like this! Man, girls surely cry a lot."

"So, Kageyama where will you staying for now? With your physical appearance like this…"

"I know. My parents must be shocked and it will add more pressure to them.I can't go back home like this." She said while wiping her tears out.

"Hurmm..my family are present throughout this summer break. Sorry, Kageyama. Can't really assist you with that plus, my parents will tease me if I bring a girl to home." Hinata went straightforward. Though he felt guilt for not being able to help his besties.

"Hinata is right. We're boys and it is not nice when we suddenly bring a girl back home and sharing rooms together." Spoke Daichi through his logical reasoning.

"Oohh..but I can…"

"No. you absolutely are prohibited to do it Tanaka." Shimizu cuts in before Tanaka could finished his line.

"Furthermore, Kageyama still can't get used of her body and she is supposed to learn more about women's things and stuffs."

"Huh..why do I need too?

"Because..there are so much things that women do's and dont's in public rather than you, guys always do." Shimizu replied. Her arms snuggled around her chest. She then glanced at Yachi.

"I think, Yachi is fit to do this task."Shimizu's shining black orbs met with Yachi.

"Err…ehhhhh? Am I really cut out with that task?" Yachi pointed her forefinger at herself. Hinata approached her and gave her a pat on shoulder.

"You should be no worries. Yachi-san's house is biiggg! Ah, there got a swimming pool to! If I recall back, it's at 3rd floor isn't it? Kageyama and I had come to her condominium twice."

"You already went to a girl's house?! Hey, Ryuu! We're not going to lose to these first year brat!"

"I agree with Shimizu option. Besides, Yachi has good teaching method even a dumb like Kageyama can follow her." Said Daichi. Kageyama pouted as Daichi said she was a dump then she glanced at Yachi who seemed a bit shy. 'I.. I'm gonna stay in the house and sharing room together with Kageyama, the genius setter..the King of the Court..eventhough he is in a girl's form now, but still..urghh..shy to stay with someone cool like her!' Yachi whined inside her heart.

"Yachi-san, are you anxious?" Hinata popped in front of her. Yachi startled and ruffled her hair.

" Yachi, don't worry. If the 'King', I mean.. 'Queen' trying to do bad things on you just send us reports and we'll give her penalty." Tsukishima smirked.

"I won't! You just piss me off, Tsukishima! Yachi, don't heard him."

" Ne..it's okay Kageyama-san. You can stay with me." Yachi nodded and smiled.

"So..it is decided."

* * *

><p>Kageyama was typing a message to her parents, informing that she couldn't go home and had to stay at a friend's house for study group during summer break. Of course she lied 'bout that. " Kageyama-san, Shimizu-san had called her friend whom was an expert to guide you with the woman-only lesson. She will come in short time."<p>

Kageyama tapped her chin. "I wonder who the hell is she.." suddenly, the bell rang. As Yachi opened the door, there stood a woman with bob cut, honey-blonde hair, her outfit was urban-styled stepped inwards. Both Yachi and Kageyama were surprised.

"Ossu! Good evening first year gurlz!"

"Tanaka Saeko-san? What'ya doing here?"

Saeko stood with arms akimbo, eyes frowning at the two girls. " Of course I'm here at your service! Kiyoko had told me everything so..this tall one must be the female version of that grumpy-Yama person right? My..you're too tall for a girl." upon finishing her line, Saeko stepped towards Kageyama, observed her fro and back before she hugged Kageyama and grabbed her breast from back.

"Kyaaaah..nn..noooo! Stop…stop it Saeko-san! It's tickling. Ahhahahaha..please..stop it! Hahahaha…" Saeko's spartan action made Kageyama bursts out laugh until tears dripped out her eyes. She tried to let go of Saeko's hands.

"Hurmmm..what a nice boobs you have here! You should be grateful, grumpy-Yama."Saeko gave her comments but what Kageyama heard was words that pissed her off.

"I was naturally a boy and of course I hate this things! Plus, don't call me that grumpy name again! How can someone like you be my tutor? " she snapped and finally managed to flee from Saeko. Yachi was stunned because she didn't expected that the 'expert one' was Saeko.

"Tch, don't underestimate my skills grumpy-Yama! I'll make sure you will be a perfect maiden in short period."

" I don't want to be a girl and my name is Kageyama, not grumpy-Yama!" she finally lost her tempered. Saeko blew out heavy sigh.

"Oukaayy, Kageya-chan…ah, I think I'll called you Kageya-chan from now on. It really suits you!"

Kageyama crossed her arms around her chest. "Humph…whatever!" Yachi hold Kageyama's arm to calm her down. " Umm.. by the way, Saeko-san what should we do first?" asked Yachi. Saeko smiled in determination. "The first and most important thing is…"

* * *

><p>"Try this out!" Saeko swung those tiny clothing by Kageyama's nose. Kageyama's mouth was wide open. Those trio were now at a shopping mall and Kageyama was brought into women's lingerie section in order to buy suitable bra and underwear for her and she will be taught on how to put it on.<p>

"WHAATTT?! I don't wanna!" she snorted as she refused to do it especially in front of Saeko. She was then received a murderous glare from Saeko but she seemed not affected with that glare.

"Tch, what a stubborn brat! Yachi, come here a sec!" Saeko whispered at Yachi and Yachi nodded. She walked towards Kageyama. Kageyama frowned as Yachi watched her with cute faces that she had ever seen. Kageyama blushed a little.

"Why the heck you made that cute faces in front of me? Are you intend to seduce me?" Kageyama took a few steps back as Yachi kept moving forward.

"Kageyama-san.. Sporty-typed." Uttered Yachi and in an instant she pulled out a sporty-typed bra then handed it to Kageyama who didn't able to digest the situation she was in until she realized that she was brought into a fitting room. Yachi is quite cunning though and she couldn't admit that she had fallen easily by Yachi's trick.

" Now, no excuses grumpy-Yama! Okay..let's start with lesson one!"

"Ww…wait. Wait!"

* * *

><p>Kageyama was now a walking dead after getting a spartan lesson by Saeko and now she wasn't spoke any with Yachi whom she had labelled as her betrayer. Yachi who was feeling guilty towards her friend, as a payback, she was willing to treat Kageyama with all the clothing.<p>

"Quit with that deadly face! Now we'll look for ladies' attire that fit with your _kyojin_- height." Saeko snapped and pulled Kageyama's hand along. Kageyama just go on with the flow and won't resist any. Seemed like her spirit was no longer exist in her body.

"Good girl try this dress on. Oh, try this sleeveless denim jacket too! There you go." Kageyama took them from Saeko and slowly shambled into the fitting room.

Saeko crossed her arms in satisfaction. "It would be nice if she was agreeable from the start! Eventhough Kageyama is now a girl, her bad attitude still remain in her. Wait, by the way Yachi, do you now the exact reason resulting that grumpy-Yama becomes a female?"

Yachi shook her head and shrugged her shoulder, means she knew nothing.

"It may sounded weird but it is what exactly happened. I still can't believe my own eyes since…"

"Yaah..hooo. What are you doing here blondie manager-chan?" That familiar greetings rushed into Yachi's ear. She and Saeko turned their head to the owner of the voice.

"Oh, your face seems similar to that monk-cut head spiker! Are you his sister?"

Yachi's eyes dilated in surprise. "Oo..Oikawa Tooru-kun?!" Yachi squealed. Her face became pale.

Meanwhile in the fitting room, upon hearing that familiar voice, Kageyama felt pinched in her stomach. Yachi's squealed had proved all her bad thoughts.

"Crap! Oikawa-san? What's he doing here? Oh, shit! Did he saw? Did he saw me? Didn't he?" Kageyama almost losing her nerves.

-Chapter Ends-

**^o^ Feelin' all fired up for next chapter? Oh,Yeahh! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Knock2! Updates are available here! Keep calm and stay tuned! # I don't own Haikyuu but this fic. ^_^ Sorry for da late update cuz lately, my lil' bro often using my laptop like his owns.**

**WARNING!: BEWARE OF THE MAD SCIENTIST OR HE'LL MAKE U HIS EXPERIMENTAL MICE  
><strong>

**Chapter 3: The Reason**

Kageyama's mom, Hirako(I dunno I just put any name that comes in my mind) was busy decorating her homemade chocolate indulgence cake using some leftovers Hershey's to make the chocolate ganache'. Hirako is a journalist who is always go outstation and seldomly spend time together with her family at home. Only during this summer break, she got around three weeks off and away from her tiring career, doing a proper job as a wife and a mother. "It's almost done! Oh, how I love baking so much!" Hirako hopped in joy.

"Hirako, you're making too much sweets and sugary cakes lately. Did you forget that our Tobio doesn't like much sweets since he is scared of getting cavity again. I still remember his expression at the moment where I pulled out his molar teeth." Kageyama's dad, Ayato(since I admired Ayato from Tokyo Ghoul) gave his opinion. Ayato as a dentist was always calm and really take a good care about his oral hygiene and avoid consuming too much sweets in order to maintain his health, contrary with his wife whom was too energetic when it comes to some breaking news and confectionery.

Hirako had her arms akimbo, staring at her husband and sent him a creepy grins. "Well doct, if he refuse to eat my cake then I'll just throw them down into his throat! As for you…"

"Ok..ok..you win! Don't intimidate make with your grins, I don't mean to reject your cake. I'll eat them too! See?" Ayato spooned a small portion of the cake and chomped it in his mouth.

Hirako pinched her husband's waist. "That's my portion! Oh, come on…can't you be a bit more supporting towards me? Sweets has nothing to do with cavity!"she pouted. She leaved her husband who was starting to enjoy the cake with mouthful. She walked by the fridge and pulled out a handkerchief inside the drawer besides to wipe her hands.

Hirako was then sat besides Ayato while hands holding her handphone and checked her WhatsApp notifications.

"Geez! So many messages that I have to read. I just leave my phone unchecked for just an hour or more and there's tons of notifications in." she grumbling. She eyed the chats one by one and saw there's one message from her dearest son. She opened it and read.

**Tobio**: Mom, I'm gonna stay at a friend's house throughout this summer break for studying. I won't be able to make it at home so, don't ask me when I will be going back.

Upon finished reading the message, Hirako stood up in a flash and she swung her right hand upwards. Ayato frowned his forehead, unable to read his wife sudden reaction. 'What again in her head, I wonder?'

"Tobio you rotten child! After I've poured all my effort making this cake for you, all you just said is not going back home?! Like hell I'll forgive you, blockhead son!" she then smashed the dining table with full force. A loud thud was heard as the 'iron knucke' of Hirako had a momentum with the surface of the table . Ayato's body jolted a little, he was shocked with his wife action. He felt goosebumps all over his body, his wife really terrifying when she's mad.

"O..ooii..calm down Hirako. At least, don't blow up this table and other saucer. What's going on?"Ayato asked cautiously as if he took a wrong judgement, his wife will turned out into an _oni_ or she'll ate him alive..or maybe not. Hirako loves him so much and it's impossible for her to ate him. Hirako turned her head to Ayato. Her fiery eyes when she glared at him only made her face looked scarier.

"Take a deep breath…and exhale. Talk with me when you're cool enough." Ayato was good in reassure Hirako's anger. Hirako followed her husband's instruction and she sat down once her head was cool down. She took another sip of oxygen before opened up her mouth.

"Aa..Ayato..Tobio said…he..said.."

Ayato placed his hands under his chin and began to hear the reason why she was mad. "What did he say?"

"He said he won't be at home throughout this summer break. He will stay at his friend's house for a study group! Look what did he wrote." She showed her handphone screen really in front of Ayato's eyes. Let her husband read it by himself. Ayato merely smiled and adjusting his glasses.

"Let him be. Perhaps, it's the only way for him to improve his grades. As his mom, you should be grateful that he has the will to score in his exam. So, no need to be worry okay?" he pinched his wife's nose. Hirako pouted.

"But..he shouldn't said that he won't be at home throughout this summer break! What's the point I took over three weeks off so that I could spend time with him, in the end he is the one who won't be at home! How can I let him be!" Hirako who was still unsatisfied trying to call her son. Her fingers pressed the phone keyboard swiftly, searching Kageyama's phone number.

She sighed as there was no answer from the other party and the caller ringtone of the other just continued without any respond. Hirako tried again for three times and for the forth time, she has had enough. When she was about to throw away her phone, luckily Ayato was quick enough to calm her down.

"Tobio, come back already! I will kill you if I saw you anywhere, hanging out with a girl or else! I will kill you, I swear!" Hirako's shouts echoed all over their household.

* * *

><p>Kageyama's heart fluttered as her heartbeat rate working faster than usual. She took a peek through the door and she saw the brown-eyed brunette standing not too far from the fitting room she was in and having a small talk with the two. 'Geh, it's not the time to be a scaredy-cat! I must ran away from him!'she said so but she had a second thought about going out from this fitting room won't solve her problems. There were still chances for being seen by Oikawa so she chose to stay till inside.<p>

"Are you waiting for someone?" Oikawa asked. Kageyama gulped when she heard the question from him.

'Oh, please Yachi! Please cover for me…' she begged.

"Err..ah, not really. Can't you see that we're looking for clothes? By the way, what are you doing here Oikawa-san?"

"Ooh…I'm here to buy a new t-shirt for my dearest cousin since tomorrow is his birthday then I saw you two by coincidence but it's pretty unusual to see you both hanging out together? Besides, I think I just saw…" before Oikawa could finished his line, a ringtone 'Imagination' sung by Spyair echoed from the fitting room. At this rate, Kageyama had a desire to to crashed her handphone for making such noises at critical time like this. She picked up her handphone and holy shock! Her mother was calling him for real.

If she answered the phone call now, her mother will recognize the difference in her voice and she will be dead. If she ignored it, her mother will bursts into fire and she will kill her disobedient son..ooopsie, disobedient 'daughter'. Without having a second thought, Kageyama slid the 'ignore call' button and turned off her phone.

Kageyama peeked through the small gap of the door and what made she froze a whole body as those hazel orbs watching directly towards where she was hiding now. She gulped, praying that those two managed to shooed him away.

Oikawa observed his surrounding, he lifted his right eyebrow. ' Something doesn't feels right. Why am I too concerned about what were those two doing here?..maybe..it's just my feelings. Gahh! Why am I expecting so much that Tobio was with them and then feeling depressed when I realized he didn't?' he monologued. His mind came back to reality as Saeko put her right hand on his shoulder with such scowl face.

"Anything behind our shooping sprees is none of your bussiness! Besides, this is women's oufit section and why the heck you're sneaking here? Looking clothes for your grandma? Just, get out from here." She then made Oikawa turned his position backwards.

"Why? How mean you're trying to get rid of me from here! I just want to…"his words being cut out before he could finished it as Saeko pushed him away. 'Go away!' Saeko had a hard time though pushing a heavyweight and tough like him but still, he insisted. In the end, he comply with her request and slowly shambled away with such grief aura displaying around his face and body.

Saeko waited until Oikawa's figure vanished from her sight then she cried out Kageyama's name. "Oi, Kageya-chan! How long do you intend to nestle inside? Come out already, he is no longer here." Kageyama showed herself out with her grumpy face.

"You took such a long time to get rid of him and I am almost dying inside!"

"At the very least, I am kind enough to help you with that! You owe me once so you must listen to all my commands, get it?"

Kageyama glanced at Yachi who was standing beside her. Yachi just gave a look that carried a meaning, 'just agree with what Saeko said and I'm sorry that I couldn't defend you!'. Kageyama blew out a heavy sigh.

"Also..i'm deadly hungry here"

"Okay, we will go somewhere to eat until we've finished with your clothing. So, hurry up!"

* * *

><p>Yachi unlock the door and turn on the light source of her room. Kageyama stepped inside couple of seconds behind her with such desperate and tired look, she put down those shopping bags on the floor and in an instant she sprawled on Yachi's soft and fluffy carpet. Yachi was not surprised with her action, Kageyama must be tired searching for women clothes that fit her however, like Saeko said, Kageyama was too high for being a girl and none of them fit with her the end, only tops they could buy at ladies' outfit section while for pants and leggings, they had to search at mens'. Saeko offered Kageyama with some mini skirts to make her more appealing but, we already knew what type of person Kageyama was. She totally rejected them because she would prefer wearing men's trousers and jeans since she had long legs.<p>

Yachi glanced at the colourful hairclips that tucked nicely on her black hair. Yachi didn't remember why she suddenly got a courage to slid it onto Kageyama's hair. So, enough with those shopping stories, now the poor protagonist here was already worn out. She burbled enough to be heard by Yachi.

"If I was going to choose between shopping or volleyball thing, I would prefer volleyball. Shopping is more tiring!"

"Why did you say so? Most girls love shopping if they have such money." Yachi persuaded her. All Kageyama do was pouting with dissatisfaction.

"You can say so because you naturally a girl but me? Suddenly transformed from a boy to a girl, this world gonna be apocalypse in no time! I still….." Yachi cut off before Kageyama could finished her line.

"Kageyama-san, there must be a reason behind all that happened towards you today. It doesn't make sense when something illogical happens without its true reason. I will help you! All of us will try to retrieve some clue regarding what had happen today. If Hinata-kun was in my position, he will say the same because he musn't let his bestfriend suffered. Hinata-kun must busy thinking the resolve of your problems. I.. I know I'm not the one to speak but still, you're my friend and I can't let you."

Yachi's honey orbs gazed at Kageyama's royal blue ones. Kageyama mouth was locked as she never saw Yachi in such determination and strong will to speak to her like that. Maybe, she was in a girl's form so Yachi felt comfortable to talk to her like she always did with Shimizu. Kageyama pushed her body up to be in a sit position. She gave Yachi a pat on head, eyes gazing directly to her.

Yachi felt pinched in her stomach. 'Oh, no! What I've done? I forgot that Kageyama is stiff-necked and grumpy King yet I already lecturing him! What should I do now? Should I pretending to be dead? No..no…he is not stupid enough to be cheated like that! Hinata-kun.._onegaiii_!'

Kageyama merely smiled, she knew that Yachi was nervous. "Yachi, what you're saying just then were true but there is some mistake. Hinata and I aren't bestfriend! Who want to be a besties to such dumbass like him? He is such a hectic person and easily to go over-excited on common things!" Yachi snickered when Kageyama babbling about Hinata. She sure hates when someone said she and Hinata was besties, though they denied about it but everyone in Karasuno acknowledged them already.

"Kageyama-san, you're too excited when you're talking all about Hinata though you're grudging him…well.. how about you talk something about Oikawa-san?" Kageyama flushed as Yachi had caught her yet she teased her with her former senpai. First word that came to her mind describing whom Oikawa was, cocky yet a sadist!

"Ii..it's not your problem! I hate him and he's my rival before Hinata. Uuurhhh..let's not talk about him. Well, if you would excused me. I think I need to borrow your bathroom." Kageyama turned her heels towards the bathroom. Yachi giggled, she switched on the Samsung TV LCD 32 inched in her room and toggled to news channel. Yachi then realized she had forgot something.

"Kageyama-san, sorry, I almost forgot for your towel. Here!" she lend her towel.

"Thanks." Kageyama took it from Yachi. She first take off her Karasuno jacket then something did fell down from her jacket only to be noticed by Yachi.

"Kageyama-san, there is something fall from your pocket. What's that?"

Kageyama crouched down to pick the things and she was surprised. It was the same chewing gum she ate during the practice yet there was one more left. Somewhat, Kageyama's face running out of blood and drops of sweats began to flow from her forehead.

"Kageyama-san, is that a chewing gum? Furthermore, why did your face turned pale already?" Kageyama turned her glanced towards Yachi. She didn't speak any but handed Yachi the chewing gum sothat she would analyzed herself. Yachi stared on the wrapper, eyes frowned. She then looked at Kageyama.

"Did you eat it?"she asked with serious face.

"I..i ate one during our discussion this evening. I didn't remember when I bought it. I didn't even realized there is one more inside my pocket…and then.." Kageyama was stupefied, network of neurons inside her brain unable to describe that abnormality yet peculiar event.

" I feels like my body was burning inside, my chest feels heavy at that time yet my vision seems blurry and fuzzy..it can't be..this chewing gum is the true 'culprit' who turns me into this!" Kageyama freaked out with disbelief.

Yachi shook her head, eyes looking at Kageyama with serious face. "No wonder this chewing gum gives such effect on your body. Look, there isn't any label nor info on its wrapper." She handed the chewing gum with its plain blue wrapper. Kageyama checked it. It was not a mistake, certain person must did this on purpose by any means, it was an unauthorized product. Kageyama cursed herself for being too careless. If only she checked the wrapper, she could be saved. Yachi's eyes caught something at the back of the wrapper.

"Kageyama-san, I think there is a logo printed behind."

"Oh? Wait..what's the symbol means again?" Kageyama ruffled her hair. She had seen this symbol anywhere. A symbol with a skull at the centre an crossed bone.

Yachi's eyes widen in disbelief. "Eeeh? You even don't know about this common symbol? We have learnt it in Science class. It's a hazard symbol which causes fatal."

"Yy…..you mean..I will die? If it means to bring fatal..i will.. die!" Kageyama kneeled. She tried to kept hold on her shivered body. Her face frowned in both shocked and fear.

Yachi was panicked but she tried her best not to show it in front of Kageyama who was already snuggled in fear hence it will add more pressure on her. Yachi tried to comfort her. She grip Kageyama's hands. They were cold like ice.

"Kag..Kageyama-san,we aren't sure yet the chewing gum will bring fatal to its consumer. We have no proof to prove the symbol was meant to its content..we still have a chance. I can ask a friend to do a research on it, and.."

"Cut it! Sooner or later, I will…eventually die! Do you think there are remedies to cure fatal? No! There..are..still…no cure. We don't… have any chances" Kageyama tears leaked for second time. This time, it was her real tears of sorrow. Yachi was stunned.

"Am..am I such a sinner? I..didn't hurt..anybody..I didn't kill even a single soul. I didn't…make enemy.. with anybody. I.. just want to play volleyball! I just want to go to Nationals..together with Hinata! I want to be the one standing on the court!" as she spoke, tears ran down her cheek rapidly, and fell on the surface of the smooth rug. She inhaled then continued.

"Was being tyrant during middle school..only a big sin I've made but then.. I've changed! I know.. I am stubborn..egocentric..sometimes lost tempered but..am I deserve to die for the one whom I don't even know yet gave me that in order to make me die?! Am I too sinful until I am deserve to die?..even..in the hand of the ones that I don't know who.."

Upon saying that, Kageyama dropped her head a little lower. Yachi didn't know how to react supposedly but she just kept holding her cold hands a little bit gentler.

"I.. still.. want.. to.. play."

Yachi took a little breath. " Even it sounded impossible.. I will find the remedy. We don't know until we try so.. I will try into the fullest, Kageyama-san. To give up before we could even try, it's mean you are accepting suicide" This moment, Yachi's maturity bloomed. She knew the best word to calm a person. Kageyama didn't say a thing, she just froze herself and let the atmosphere desolates.

Yachi took a look at the symbol again in order to identify if there had some mistakes, she startled when she noticed…

"Kageyama-san..it looks like we overlook something!"

Kageyama raised her head with surprise look. 'Overlook what? The symbol is obviously a fatal symbol!' she argued but the words just echoed in her mind.

"Look, there is a word 'MAD.S.T' on top of it. Wait, don't tell me..this is the crazy scientist symbol! The Mad Scientist! You…when did you met him?" Yachi screamed but she covered her mouth for not screaming too loud. Her light body thrown aback as she got too shock.

"Huuuhh?" Kageyama agaped in both astonishment and disbelief.

"Breaking news. A glimpse of the Mad Scientist was seen by a 35 years old officer near Sendai station this morning. The witnesses who wanted to be acknowledge as Nori stated, she was curious of the man figure as the man bought a ticket to Aobadori station through Senseki Line but didn't use it. Nori suspected he is the Mad Scientist and snapped his picture but before he could call the cops, the man use a modified air gun to blow away her phone. The suspect ran away through different route before the cops came. The suspect was predicted to be around Sendai to Aoba and Taihaku ward. Civillian are advised to be aware of him. this is the characteristics of Mad Scientist, a man with black hat and brown coat. Height: approx 180 cm."

Kageyama experienced a massive storm as she observed properly on an image of Mad Scientist shown on TV screen. Body shivered in fright as her forefinger pointed at the image. Yachi was puzzled with her sudden react.

"Kageyama-san, why…"

Kageyama spoke with a stutter in her voice, "I.. saw..th…the Mad Scientist! He..he just bumped with me early in this morning!"

"Whaaatttt?!" for God's sake, today was an apocalypse for Kageyama.

-Chapter ends-

**#Firstly I am so, so, so sorry for the late update. Besides being disturbed by my lil' bro, my internet connection always get into troubles. Also, I was busy doing stuff like Hirako! Making cakes and confectionery ( ^ ~~ ^ ). Feeling all fired up 4 da next chapter? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Let's Go! XX Island.**

"Yachi, have you done yet?" Kageyama cried out. She was ready in sports attire, waiting for Yachi. She tied her shoelace outside the main door. 'Eh, my shoes loosen a bit! Did my feet shrinked?'she wondered. Couple of minutes later, Yachi came out hastily with both hands holding a bento. She even incompletely tied her hair. She smiled sheepishly at Kageyama.

"I'm trying to buy some time making bento for two of us, since you're living together with me now. Sorry for make you wait!" Yachi handed the bento to Kageyama then she took some times to tied her shoelace and attempted to neaten her hair before they headed to school together. Though it was Saturday but they got morning practice at the gym. Deep inside, Kageyama prayed that her mom won't find her at school. If Hirako got her, she will chase her down the Earth and after that, she will die of lacking of oxygen. Yachi giggled watching Kageyama's face was in tense.

"Why did you laugh? Is there something wrong with my face?" Yachi lose her guts when Kageyama caught her, watched her with those creepy faces. Kageyama sure was not in her good mood. Yachi smiled awkwardly and shook her head. "Nothing. I just worried if your parents came to Karasuno, searching for you."

Kageyama huffed. If Yachi felt like that, Kageyama was more than worried.

* * *

><p>Kageyama had no idea on why she was dragged into this ridiculous game. It was all Tsukishima's fault. He was the first one to pull the string. Tanaka..he was just buying times before all the third years came but it was obvious that he had his own planning too. As for that dumbass, he was too excited to join in black jack poker game not forget to mention he was the one agreed with Tsukishima's plan to drag her. Not to mention Nishinoya, he said he was an expert playing this game besides, he even urged Asahi into this game. Asahi was willy-nilly at first because he was suck in black jack but eventually, he abide his command.<p>

To make the game more fascinating, a bet was made. As Kageyama expected, Tanaka sure had his own plans. He brought a pink, polka-dot mini skirt and stated the one who lost must wear this skirt as a punishment. Though black jack is a game that depends 100% on sheer luck but still, the chance for someone to win in this game will rose to 99.9% if they knew the trick. Kageyama had thought about this but she was not as skillfull enough in black jack compared to volleyball but, there's no way she can hold back after she went this far.

"The rule is simple! The loser must wear this funky mini skirt, if you're a man you got no reason step back." Tanaka glanced at Kageyama, he got filthy grin on his face even Kageyama could feel it. 'Okay, I got it. Tanaka-san decided to make me lost in this game so that he could see me in that skirt. Did he forget that I'm a boy?'

On that occasion, Tsukishima smirked to test her crown of pride. "Ne, does our _jou-sama_ (Queen) already lost her nerve? How pathetic!"

Kageyama got pissed off. She threw a glare at Tsukishima. "Like hell! I won't lose to you, bastard!"

"Yachi-san got stuffs to do so.. just 6 of us are playing? Yossha! Tanaka-san, Noya-san, lets start our game!" Hinata showed a delight smile. Guess he was not feared of the punishment.

Nishinoya grinned. He tossed up the cards on his hands before shuffled them. Asahi gulped,cowardly as ever, he was afraid to lose yet wearing the mini skirt as the punishment. Hinata was all fired up and Tanaka had such determination air around him.

"Let the game..begins!"

* * *

><p>Yachi filled up those water bottle with energy drinks. She did the task quickly so that she had times to call her friend. After she had put them on the bench, she went outside for a while and brought her phone along. She started to typed the number.<p>

"Aah, who's there? I'm fucking sleepy now!" a hoarse voice was heard from the other site.

"Ah, hello Kanari-chan! It's Yachi again. Sorry for disturbing you early in the morning but I have something to tell you! It's urgent." The person who was called Kanari yawned several times before having her ears on Yachi. Kanari was Yachi's childhood friend although she was 2 years older than Yachi.

The reason Yachi told Kanari about what had happened towards Kageyama because Kanari was a genius in science especially when it comes to chemistry and pharmaceutics. She was bestowed with the title 'Future Great Scientist' by Japanesse Government when she was 16 years old. Now she was working at research centre, helping scientists with their research.

"If only you could bring the chewing gum to my lab then I will check its content. Hurm, if by tomorrow, okay?"

Yachi's eyes brighten. "No problem! I will visit you tomorrow, Kanari! Thanks for your willingness to help. Bye!"

When she turned around, Sugawara and Daichi was behind her." Dd,,Daichi-san, Suga-san? Why are you suddenly behind me? You made me surprised you know." Yachi exhaled. Daichi laughed.

"Sorry, Yachi! We didn't mean to scare you. By the way, where are the others? Didn't they arrive yet? There is nobody inside the gym." Upon hearing that, Yachi astonished. Furrows appeared on her forehead.

"I walked here with Kageyama and as we arrived, Tanaka and Nishinoya-san and all the first years are here. Ah, Asahi-san had arrived too." Sugawara tap his chin. "Maybe they are in the clubroom. I gave the key to Asahi yesterday." Sugawara felt uneasy deep in his heart. Something might happen, it was pretty unusual those wierdos didn't show up at the gym at this time.

Those trio made their steps towards the clubroom.

* * *

><p>"Dammit! Dammit! I've expected something like this might happen! Curse all of them!" Kageyama grumbled, that stupid game made her went berserk. Damn sheer luck! They must've won by cheating so that the purpose to see Kageyama in miniskirt was achieved. From the outside, Tsukishima knocked the door loudly.<p>

"Oi, Queen of Loser! How long you'll take just to put on the mini skirt? Are you intend to put on your crown too?" Tsukishima made fun of her. Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi cannot hold their laughs while Hinata looked them with puzzled face. Honestly, Hinata didn't expected that he had won over Kageyama when there was just two of them duelling. Maybe, God of Luck had bless him today.

"Shut up, Tsukishima or I'll broke your glasses!" she snapped. Kageyama glanced at herself in the mirror. Her face flushed. 'Tch, this skirt is damn short! How I supposed to wear it? Those bunch of pervert!' she muttered while adjusting the skirt. "Asahi-san, you said you're suck in black jack but you won anyway! Actually, I was going to make you the one to wear miniskirt." Nishinoya slap Asahi at his back, making the goofball ace startled.

"Noya-san, carefull with your words. He has a heart of glass." Tanaka interrupted. Asahi seized Noya's arm. " Nishinoya, I'm not cheating! Please trust me!" he said repeatedly to prove them he was being sincere.

"But, nobody said you are cheating as well Asahi-san!" Hinata stated made him screwed. Hinata continued, " I still can't believe my eyes as I was able to defeat Kageyama this time! Ahahaha.."

"Screw you, Hinata! You're merely lucky today, as if I can't defeat you next time!" as the door opened, Kageyama appeared with the pink miniskirt wrapped snuggly around her waist, partially covered her thigh, revealing the fair skin of her long leg. Blood rushed to her face as they stared at her, hardly blinking their eyes. Kageyama was embarassed to death as if she could stop the time, she was willing to jumped out from the clubroom then being kidnapped by alien of the Mars rather being seen by her teammates like this.

"Ss..so sexy, Kageyamaaaaa!" In a flash of light, Hinata, Noya and Tanaka jumped towards Kageyama who started fidgeting and goosebumps all over her body, taking a few steps back before yelling, "Don't come near me within 30 cm radius or I'll kill every single one of you!"

"Kageyama, you sure looking good in miniskirt! Tanaka-san, your fashion sense is not particularly bad at all!" Hinata praised him and showing a thumbs up. Tanaka smiled proudly. "Well, my fashion sense always not as bad as my sister! Nahahahaha.."

"Kageyama you look sexy and marvellous! Your legs are like 'Gwaah' and your waist really 'Poww'!" Kageyama wasn't sure what Noya-san trying to convey but all she noticed was those trio didn't listen at her warning at all. Curse them! Kageyama pulled down the skirt slightly to cover the front of her thigh when suddenly, an annoying voice was heard.

"Ehem, Queen! Looks like you're exposing too much at the back here.." without any signals, Tsukishima appeared behind him. Smirking and his left eyebrow lifted up just to make Kageyama lost her nerves. He snickered when Kageyama's cheek turned scarlet and only stopped when the mad 'female' setter sent a murderous glare to him. The hectic atmosphere only lasts when Daichi and Sugawara caught them for goofing around and Tanaka, Noya, Asahi, Tsukishima and Hinata then being lectured by Sugawara. Later, Daichi ordered them to run 10 laps around the school as a punishment for bullying Kageyama (but first, they giggle to death when they noticed a funky pink miniskirt wrapped Kageyama's thigh and Yachi couldn't stop laughing until tears flow from the edge of her eyes.)

* * *

><p>"Good news, <em>minna<em>! My uncle had agreed with our proposal and he reserved three exclusive rooms for us. Besides, they gave us discounts since we'll come in a group! So, those who confirm to join this trip stay and the rest may go.." before Takeda finished his speech, Daichi raised up his hand. "Oh, yes Sawamura-kun? You have a question?"

"Sensei, can we bring another partner along? I mean…yeah, like a family member or classmate?" as Daichi spokes, Sugawara could tell that Daichi's cheek blushed a little. Sugawara wondered what's in the captain's mind. Takeda nodded his head and smiled. "Of course it was allowed but with separate bills. Tell me who's the person and I'll write down their names."

"Oh, I see.." Daichi smiled sheepishly. His awkwardness brought a thousand questions within his teammates. Hinata who was noisy as ever, was the first one to ask the captain whom he will brought along but all Daichi said, "I'm just asking."

"Ukai-kun, as a coach I recommend you to come with us!" Ukai who was sitting lift his head up and looked at Takeda's face confusedly. "Huh? Are you telling me to escort them?"

"You must be all fired up after hearing this.."Takeda adjusted his glasses and grinned meaningfully. The boys and the three girls (including Kageyama) waited for their sensei's explaination throbbingly. " XX Island is famous amoung tourists not only for its captivating nature and panorama, but also, there often held enormous festival during summer and one of its obligatory activity is..the beach volleyball!" Takeda flailing his hands energetically.

Krikk..krikk..krikk

Being the only person being enthusiastic while the others gave no response towards his speech, Takeda can even heard the sound of the wind's flow. "Uhmm..erhh..it's..never mind. If you guys are not interested with…" Takeda spokes, his voice was in a down mode. When his enthusiasm about to lose, the team began to cheer loudly.

"Uh, ooooohhhhh! I love beach volleyball! Sensei, thanks for this precious info!" Noya dashed towards Takeda and shook his hands vigorously. "Now, I'm all fired up!"

Tanaka seized Noya by his throat just because he was too happy. "Noya-san, we can watch hot,pretty girls playing beach volleyball too! Isn't it too refreshing? Also, we can see..Kiyoko-san in swimsuit!" he said but only to be knocked by Daichi on the head. "That's not the point, moron! We gonna make it because we need lots of practice with other team moreover, with other tourists..it will be truly exciting yet challenging!"

"Yes, furthermore it is our chance to shine outside Miyagi. Right, Kageyama?" the 3rd year setter patted Kageyama's shoulder. " As long as it's volleyball matter, I've no problem with it." Kageyama replied. Hinata's honey orbs burning in excitement as Kageyama also looking forward on the trip. He jumped beside her.

"You're going, Kageyama? I merely thought someone like you hates such social activity!"

"What are you to say 'someone like me'?" she snapped. Hinata showed a dissatisfaction face. Then he noticed something. "But Kageyama, you're now in a girl form right? It's beach volleyball that means you have to wear ladies' swimsuit to play, right?"

Hinata statements made Kageyama and the others were taken aback. How could they forgot about it? Coach Ukai coughed several times before giving the team a small talk. "Well, as you know with Kageyama's current condition it's hard for us to do formal practice matches like usual but, I think it's okay for him..i mean, her to join in beach volleyball since it's one of the you-must-try challenge for summer festival in XX Island. As if she could tolerate with sorts of swimsuits.." Ukai stated. He watched the setter face slightly flushed as her teammates stared at her with various expression. Ukai continued, "Also, please note that I will escort you guys there so I hope you won't do something crazy towards Kageyama! Besides, I'm looking forward for their steamboat and oyster! Sensei, I'm going" Ukai smacked Takeda on his back.

The poor teacher freaked out on that sudden attack but managed to keep calm, adjusting his glasses. "So..we will get going on this Thursday, deal? Shimizu, will you help me with the transport?" Shimizu nodded. Tanaka and Noya soon dashed towards the beauty manager and offered a hand but was totally rejected by her.

Kageyama sighed while everyone was all excited about the trip as she, just now, received a sms from Saeko to continue with her lesson right after practice session.

* * *

><p>Early in the morning, Iwaizumi wore his usual sweatshirt and sweatpants and jogged towards Oikawa's house. He pushed the doorbell button. Few seconds later the brunette appeared,wearing a bed hair around his head. His eyelids were slightly open only to be scold by Iwaizumi for stay up late at night and tend to wake up late. "Tch, that bastard! If I took no notice he might tend to travel further in his dream." He complained in mumbling tone as Oikawa turned his heel to his room and get changed. He only took about 10 minutes to cleanse himself and get changed so that he can make it on time or Iwaizumi will punch him.<p>

"You're late!" he scolded with arm akimbo. Oikawa grinned sheepishly and ruffled his hair before taking few steps quickly to match with Iwaizumi that already walked ahead.

"_Gomenn..gomenn_." he apologized with his hands together over his head. Along their walkway to Aoba Johsai High, only silent atmosphere wrapped those two until Oikawa spokes to break the silence.

"Ne, Iwa-chan. Do you still remember what Kaji-senpai told us last Tuesday?" Iwaizumi turned his eyes on him. "What? About their summer vacation in XX Island last year?"

"Yup." Oikawa nodded. "So what's the point you're telling me this?" he scowled, almost fed-up. They were now walking passed the school gate and headed to gym.

"Well, you know Iwa-chan. That island is famous for their attractive festival and don't you think this summer we gonna do something to cool our head a bit? Don't you think you need to immerse youself in the cool, clear beach when the hot temperature grilled you brain? Isn't it too heavenly?"

"Correction, you want to go there so that you'll be surrounded by hot babes wearing swimsuits! As if I don't know your pervy side, TrashyKawa!"

"Meanie! I'm not that pervert! Also, don't shorten the insults!" Oikawa denied strictly. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes upwards as if he cared about Oikawa's statement.

"I just want to invite you along on my vacation to XX Island. My dad had his bestfriend who owned a resort near to the beach. My dad often get an invitation from him but he couldn't able to make it. This summer break he did invite too and to fulfill his favor, my dad asked me to go as his representative."

"Huuh? Me? With a dumbass like you?" Iwaizumi said with a double-jerk face, his forefinger pointed at himself then to Oikawa. Making such a protest face, Oikawa snatched his besties arms and shook them endlessly.

"Please Iwa-chan! Please, please! This time is my treat, don't worry for the fees or transport. As long as you accompany me there so that I won't be alone and you won't feel lonely here without me and….ouch!" his continuous babbling only tend to be punch by Iwaizumi on the head. Oikawa ruffled his poor head. Iwaizumi slide the gym's door.

"You're driving me nuts, TrashyKawa! Alright, you can plead for whole day but I don't wanna go! I'm not interested any unless if you decide to drag the whole team along." Once Iwaizumi finished his line, Matsukawa and Hanamaki revealed themselves behind the door and smiled meaningfully. The setter and the spiker was surprised with their sudden approach.

"It's no fair to invite Iwaizumi alone. You should invite us too!" hearing Matsukawa's statement brought him chilled. 'Oh, no! They heard 'bout it!'

"Yeah, furthermore, we're teammates right? If you treat all of us we'll never hesitate to put our trust on you. Right? CAPTAIN?" Hanamaki hashtagged the word 'captain' so that Oikawa had no choice but to treat them all. Oikawa's face sweating with anxious.

"Are you serious? It's impossible for me to treat all of you! Mind my wallet too! Iwa-chan, please explain to them."

"Well, it's your fault for not telling them. Try to discuss with that uncle if he doesn't mind to give us discount. We can go with a group package right?"

Iwaizumi always got his punchline right. Oikawa eventually agreed to bring the whole team to XX Island. This morning practice at Aoba Johsai was quite short than usual, Oikawa gonna briefing on their summer vacation to XX Island (though not with his full heart). A discussion was made and they agreed to go there by Thursday.

-Chapter End-

**#Firstly, I'm gonna say..thank you for all your support until Chapter 4 being revealed. I'm being reluctant to say this but, I need to say it however. After this, it will be a very laaaaate updates for the next chapter coz' I need to focus on my study. Guess what? But don't worry, I'll keep writing and will make a comeback with two or more updates. (= . |||**

**#I will reveal the hint for the next chapter. Guess what? "Oikawa will meet Kageyama in XX Island (Oikawa nosebleeding vigorously as he look Kageyama in her swimsuit) and from that moment they met, Oikawa can't takes his eyes off her. He swears he will protect Kageyama with all he got but what will happen when XX Island are intruded by PIRATES? The adventure..BEGINS!"  
><strong>


End file.
